


Let the Battle Begin!

by lu_oo



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, baby edelgard and baby dimitri pet a vulpix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21790690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lu_oo/pseuds/lu_oo
Summary: Short crossover stories about each of the black eagles and... their Pokemon
Kudos: 8





	Let the Battle Begin!

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you play Pokemon and Fire Emblem at the same time...  
> I wanted to keep fire emblem setting for this so, to be honest, this is more of a pokemon conquest/fire emblem crossover. Spoilers for 3houses (mostly for the character backstories.)   
> Yes, this whole thing is incredibly silly...

Soft, white flakes fell from the sky in an almost rhythmical pattern, gently floating around in the morning breeze. A small, orange creature was frantically chasing around them, jumping up and down in futile attempts to catch the bigger ones. After some time it paused, sat in the snow, its six fluffy tails practically buried in it, and stuck out its little pink tongue. Maybe it thought it would be easier to catch the rebellious snowflakes this way.  
A small girl was sitting on the nearby rocky wall, her light brown hair tied into two ponytails, observing her pet and happily giggling whenever it stuck out its tongue.  
“Oh, you think you are so smart like this?” she asked in a playful manner.  
The creature looked at her and tilted its head in response. The girl let out a small laugh.

It’s been almost a year since Edelgard has arrived in the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus, with her uncle and a couple of guards to keep them safe on the journey. She was told they would only leave for a while and that she would see her siblings soon enough. She would, of course, miss them but the idea of visiting a faraway kingdom seemed extremely exciting. At least that was what she had thought until her nursemaid kindly explained to her that Firebird, her Fletchling had to stay back in Embarr.  
“She will be safe here and I and the castle staff will take care of her,” she explained calmly “The kingdom is a very cold place and snowstorms are common, she wouldn’t even be able to stretch out her wings. Not to mention the predators.”  
Edelgard knew that the nursemaid was right but it did not make her any less disappointed. Sure, the kingdom was exciting but having to leave her familiar surroundings behind, and not even being able to take her Pokemon companion with her made her a bit anxious. The little red robin had been with her since she could remember, her pretty chirp waking her up every morning. She liked petting its little head, brushing her little hands against its feathers, it was comforting, familiar and she was going to miss it. “You are coming back, remember? It’s just for a while” she kept telling herself. And so, before she left, she placed a little kiss on the bird’s head. Fletchling stared at her with her glimmery orb eyes.  
“I’ll be back, I promise. And then we will continue our training, and until I’m back, be polite and don’t cause too much trouble,” she lectured the bird. “Goodbye Firebird.”  
She quickly ran to the door and locked them up to prevent the little robin from following her.

Her mother must have found out how sad Edelgard was about leaving her Pokemon friend behind because before they entered the carriage, pulled by a team of Rapidashes, she promised her daughter a gift  
“This, my dear princess, is for you,” said her uncle, “We thought it would be careless to let you go without a single Pokemon by your side.”  
She looked to the ground at a small, orange fox diligently fighting with a purple bow it was wrapped into. It had six tails and they seemed to make the unwrapping process much harder as they flipped around. She took a few steps towards it and kneeled down.  
“Hello there, little foxy,” she said, “I hope we can become great partners.”  
The fox stopped wiggling around and looked at her. She extended her hands to help it get out from the wrapped bow trap and held it gently in her hands. Its fur felt warm.  
“Alright, you will have plenty of time to get to know each other during the trip,” her uncle said, “It’s time to go.”  
She nodded and stepped into the carriage, sat down and placed the little fox on her lap. She heard the coachman yell a command and the four Rapidashes neighed and began to pull the carriage forward.

Shortly into their journey, Edelgard figured out her newly acquired Vulpix was not the calmest of Pokemon. During their stops, he rampaged around, running circles on any path of land there was. During the ride, he kept trying to chew on her brown desert boots or the carriage’s pillows. She noted he was not properly trained and that she would do whatever she could to train it. It was a fun little challenge, she thought, and she knew how to be a strict teacher. After all, Firebird listened to her every command and they even started to train for real battles. She taught her how to create small flames and soon they would escape her beak and hit Bow, her sister’s Lillipup. Vulpix was going to receive the same treatment, she thought, and he shall receive a name as well. She would come up with something sooner or later, she just wanted to give it a little more thought this time. She was barely 3 years old when Fletchling was given to her and at that time she thought Firebird was a perfectly fine sounding nickname. For her second partner, she needed something that wouldn’t sound silly when she gets older.

She figured out the best method of training would be with treats. She asked her uncle to buy some for her on their next stop and he agreed. She wondered if he was getting tired of Vulpix’s misbehaving as well. She first taught the fox how to sit. It was simple enough as he quickly realised the delicious Poke-Puff would be all his if he just followed her orders. With all the energy he had, she figured it would be best to teach him how to battle, and soon after he learned all of the other simple orders (lay down, voice and paw) she started letting him battle wild Pidgeys they saw on their way. Every time they stopped, she began to notice it was getting much colder. A few stops later she received a new winter coat and now instead of Pidgeys, they were battling wild Snoms. It got much easier once Vulpix (still unnamed) learned how to create little blasts of fire.

By the time they reached the Kingdom, Vulpix was obeying almost every order she gave him. She hoped there would be someone to test their newfound power against, maybe the King’s child she was told about.

She was given her own room inside the palace, yet not as big as her own, back in Enbarr. She felt a small pain in her chest at that thought, remembering how her sisters brushed her hair in her own room while Fireball happily chirped around them. She brushed those thoughts aside when the maids came to help her unpack all her things, including the big stuffed Teddiursa plush she insisted on bringing with her. She received a bath, her hair was combed and she was dressed in a formal robe, although different from what she usually wore at home for formal occasions. For starters, it was much warmer. She was grateful for that. She was taken to greet the royal family and she thought she would hopefully meet the prince. She missed having someone close to her age to talk to. Vulpix diligently followed her around when she, accompanied by servants, left the room.

The prince was not what she expected, to say the least. He had light blond hair cut in a bowl and eyes so blue she thought they were constantly watering, he always looked like he was about to cry. And he was slightly shorter than her too. He spent their first meeting hiding behind his dad’s advisor. Roudrige, that’s what she learned the king’s advisor name was and she thought it was important to remember such things. It was at least a polite thing to do.  
Soon, she was formally introduced to the little prince and learned his name was Dimitri. At that time she thought he wasn’t the best candidate for a new friend but she had no one else around she could play with, so she would at least try to befriend him. Vulpix seemed to like Dimitri as he rose up and started running circles around the scared boy.

In the following months, she had found out a few things about Dimitri. Firstly, he had a Vulpix similar to hers, except his had bright, white fur and looked like a little snowball. She was also way more elegant with how she carried herself in battles. That was the second thing. Despite his initial timidness Dimitri proved to be astonishingly good at fighting and Edelgard realised she had trouble beating him even with the type advantage. She had to sneak in some extra training lessons to keep up with him and it turned out he was happy to teach. She wondered if there was anything she could teach him in return.

“Well…” he said to her after thinking for a while “Can you dance well, El? I don’t think I’m very good at it myself and well… I thought... “ he trailed off. Edelgard wondered if he was embarrassed by his request, which she happily accepted.

And so her days were spent on training their Vulpixes, which at some points evolved into simply playing outside, and on strict dancing sessions, as Dimitri turned out not to be any good at it. So she corrected his every step with sharp comments. Out of the two of them, she definitely turned to be the strict teacher. The important thing was that they were both making progress.

Edelgard finally started to gain the upper hand in battle, her little orange fox grew stronger as well. His reflexes sharpened and he learnt few new tricks too. One of the moves he learnt was used to disable the enemy attacks for a while, the other was an extremely quick attack. Edelgard already thought of ways his new skills could be used in. She stayed up at night, trying to pen out a proper strategy.

Finally, her time has come. They were in the castle garden, using the open space between pine aisles as training grounds. They stood across each other, white and orange foxes between them. Dimitri gave the first command.  
“Vulpix! Use Tail Whip!” he shouted. The little fox followed the command and wagged its tails a few times, some sort of aura coming out of them. The orange fox in front of it relaxed its stance and Edelgard already knew what that meant. His defence was down.  
“Go! Use Ember!” her Vulpix opened its muzzle up and small fireballs flew out of it, directly at the opponent. The white fox attempted to jump away in order to avoid the fire but wasn’t fast enough. When some of the balls hit her and made a painful squeal.  
“Oh! Don’t worry about it Vulpix! It’s time for our retribution!” said Dimitri, “Use Dig!”  
As soon as she heard the command, the little white fox shook off the last remains of the ember attack and started digging the hole in the ground. Edelegard wouldn’t let her.  
“Now! Use Quick Attack!” she yelled and her own Vulpix dashed forward, tackling Dimitri’s fox to the ground. She didn’t get up after that.  
“It seems that we’ve won!” exclaimed Edelgard, “You did amazing! You both did” She petted her own Vulpix and walked up to the white fox that was currently getting up, Dimitri kneeled next to it, berry-made potion ready in his hand. He looked up when Edelgard approached.  
“Congratulations!” he said. “But next time I won’t go easy on you.”  
“I don’t think you were going easy on us. I can already tell how you fight when you are serious” she replied, her hands folded and face pouted. Dimitri let out a small laugh.

Once the sun got down and it was time to return inside, they sat on the huge bed in Edelgard’s temporary palace room, both foxes rolled on the carpet floor, in front of a fireplace.  
“You know I’m glad we’ve got to fight together. I think it’s nice to have someone to train with and” he continued, “it’s important that we get stronger so we can use our Crests.”  
Edelgard knew the crests were important. People who had them were bestowed special Pokemon who would change their forms when coming into contact with Crests. They got so much stronger once they did and they were supposed to help protect people. It’s why it was the best for royal and noble families to have them, and amongst her family, Edelgard was the only one who did, although hers was not very powerful. If she were to receive her family’s Charizard, he would only keep this special form for a short while. She was aware that put the Empire at a disadvantage and hoped she would be a good enough trainer so she could win without the form. She sometimes hoped she wouldn’t have to fight to the death with anyone.  
“I think there are people strong enough that they can beat Pokemon with a Crest Form,” she said. “I think this is how strong we should be.” Dimitri nodded in response.  
“We are…” he yawned mid-sentence,“going to be the greatest trainers in Fodlan.”  
“Well I definitely will, don’t know about you” she responded. She did sincerely believe in Dimitri's strength but she liked to tease him from time to time.  
“I will, I promise you,” he said with certainty in his voice. After that silence fell between them and Edelgard wondered if her friend had fallen asleep. She glanced at his face, lit by the gentle light coming from the fireplace. She liked Dimitri, she really did, but she still missed her home and sometimes wondered when would she be in her own room again. She missed her servants, she missed her siblings and her dad and she missed her little robin. She hoped Firebird would remember her when she was back.  
“Hey, Dima, are you asleep?” The silence became unbearable.  
“Huh?” he raised his head up. “No, not really. What is it?”  
She didn’t know what it was, she just wanted to break the silence.  
“You know…” she started, “I already have two Pokemon. What about you, when will they give you a second one to bond with?” She didn’t know what else to ask about. If they started this conversation from training she might as well carry on the topic.  
“On my 12 birthday,” he said, while sitting up. “There is going to be a big ceremony on my 12 birthday and I’m going to receive a Shinx,” he sounded very proud. “They are like, our national Pokemon. It’s a tradition and the king has to train one.”  
“That’s amazing!” She really thought it was,“I wonder if that’s what Firebird is to me? Although there was no ceremony. And I was the only one to receive it,” she said. Almost all her siblings had a Pokemon, minus the youngest brother, but she was the only one to receive the nation’s symbol. In her mind, it made perfect sense for all of them to train one.  
“Oh, the ceremony is not really anything fancy,” Dimitri said quickly. “You really didn’t miss much. I would rather skip it if it meant I already got my second Pokemon, like you,” he finished.  
“I guess you are right,” she hesitantly replied. “Anyway, I think you should go to your room now, you really were sleeping and I woke you up.”  
“No, I definitely was not! I was just uh… admiring the fireplace,” he said, looking at the huge, ornamented hearthstone, flames bursting inside and making strange crackling noises. Edelgard would like to imagine that they were whispering to each other in a language only they could understand.  
“You were admiring the fireplace… with your eyes closed?”  
“I- uh- how do you know they were closed?”  
“I looked at your face.”  
“Maybe I happened to be blinking at that time, huh?” They could keep this conversation forever, but she was getting sleepy as well.  
“Well then, do whatever you want.” she said, “I’m going to sleep.” She lifted her Vulpix from the floor he was sleeping on and placed him on the bed.  
“I- oh okay. Goodnight, El” said Dimitri. He jumped off the bed and walked towards the door room.  
“Goodnight,” she answered back, suddenly wishing he would’ve stayed. Her sisters sometimes stayed with her. She really did miss them.

Few more months passed, and with each Edelgard started to miss her own home even more. The snowball fights with Dimitri were fun, she loved making snow angels with him and he even promised to introduce her to his friends.  
“Sylvain is a bit weird but I think that’s because he’s a bit older. Don’t listen to him too much, he might get you in trouble,” Dimitri explained during one of their walks around the castle gardens, “Felix is a bit shy and he cries a lot but I think you might get along with his brother,” he continued “Oh, and you will love Ingrid.”  
Edelgard nodded along thinking about how much she missed her own friends. It would be ideal if they could all just live in one place, she thought, as they strolled down an aisle filled to the brim with tall pine trees, bending left and right by the wind.

She was a bit relieved when her uncle announced to her that they will be going home within a week. He advised her to exchange her goodbyes with Dimitri, for they might not see each other any soon. Her chest suddenly felt heavier upon hearing his words. She was finally going home, true, but she would miss Dimitri. She promised herself to regularly write him letters. And maybe, one day, when Firebird fully evolves she would be able to fly on her and visit her friend anytime.

They spent their last week playing and battling with each other as much as they could.

Finally, when the day of the farewell came, Dimitri asked her to wait for him in the garden, by the small rocky wall, close to the arena they used for their little battles. She told her uncle she needs to do something before they leave and he asked her to be quick about, but she really didn’t want to leave without a proper goodbye. And so she’s came running to the garden and waited, watching Vulpix play around in the snow, sticking his little pink tongue out to catch the falling flakes and giggling happily. She wondered if at this point nicknaming him would even make sense… She wondered if she was the one who should nickname him. She couldn’t sleep last night as something she’s been considering for a while know didn’t let her sleep. She was wondering whether… Vulpix should stay with Dimitri. She had her Firebird at home and it still would be a few years before Dimitri got his third pokemon. Vulpix would be something to remember her by. Besides, his warm fur would keep Dimitri warm during harsh Faerghus winters. She decided it would be for the best.  
Soon, she saw a blonde hair boy ran towards her, small white fox following him.  
“El! I’m so glad you came!” he said happily.  
“Why wouldn’t I?”  
“I was worried it would be too late,” he said. “I know you have to go soon… I really wanted to say goodbye properly.” she picked up traces of sadness in his voice.  
“Maybe,” she started, “Maybe next time you will come to visit me? I would introduce you to everyone in the castle… and you could bring your friends too…”  
That seemed to cheer him up.  
“I would love that,” he said.  
“And, you know, for that time… I thought my Vulpix could stay with you.” she continued.  
“Oh, you mean like a trade? That’s a great idea. I thought about it too,” said Dimitri.  
“You did? Well then… Vulpix!” both foxes looked up at her. “We really ought to think of proper nicknames for them,” she added and Dimitri giggled at her words. “You will stay with Dima” she addressed the orange fox “And you will keep him safe.”  
The fox tilted its head and she didn’t know if he fully understood what she said. Dimitri turned to his fox. “And you will go with El and take care of her too.” He lifted the fox from the ground and handed her to Edelgard. “Please remember to write me letters,” he said, his eyes surprisingly watery.  
“Edelgard!!” she heard someone suddenly call her name. She recognised the voice as her uncle.  
“Coming!” She replied hastily and turned back to Dimitri. This time when she looked at him his blue eyes didn’t only seem watery, he was actually tearing up.  
“Goodbye Dima,” she said and turned her back to him.  
“Goodbye El…”  
She rushed forward to the carriage that would have taken her home, her new fox companion held closely in her small arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, this is the first time I've ever written fanfiction and it was a fun writing practice.  
> Everyone say thank you to my friend for helping me with this and correcting my mistakes, literally an angel.


End file.
